If Looks Could Kill
by Maddiefack
Summary: Dean, Sam, and the newest member of their group, try to find the killer of a series of dog and girl murders...How do those fit together...read and find out...Sequel to Cat and MouseIvy Creed
1. Girls, Scars, and Donuts

**Chapter 1**

"Dean, come on!" Talia groaned for the millionth time since he'd pulled the impala over. A cute lime green beetle smoked on the side of the road, and naturally Mr. Macho pulled over, not for the love of cars, but for the love of a cute red-head behind the wheel.

"Oh thank you!" She cheered as Dean closed the hood.

"Just for security purposes, I think you should ride in town with us." Dean said.

"If you really think so. I owe you so much."

"No trouble at all. Sammy you know the drill." He jerked his thumb towards the back. Sam sighed getting in the backseat with Talia.

The girl known as Sara, hopped in the passenger side, and Dean pulled out.

"It should take a couple of hours to get to our next job. Sleep might be a good idea." Dean suggested. Talia rolled her eyes 'as if I could sleep with you up there with a girl.' She thought, and turned to Sam to ask his opinion, only to find he was already asleep.

Talia leaned into the seat, determined to stay awake.

"I'm not tired in the least bit." She mumbled. Fifteen minutes later, she was curled up against Sam, sleeping soundly while Dean chatted with Sara.

"They're such a cute couple." Sara cooed looking at them. Dean looked in the rearview mirror, seeing Sam with his arm around a hazy reflection of Talia, who lay with her head resting against him.

Talia had been with them for about a month after their battle in which her powers had been strengthened due to drinking his blood.

She wasn't a complete vampire, but she was nervous on hot days, and she refused to go near crosses or holy water. She reflected only slightly, and Italian food was out of the question.

"Yeah they are. His girlfriend left him awhile ago and he was dealing with it when he met her."

"It's a good thing they found each other then."

"Guess so."

"I mean, I have no idea what I'd do without Brad."

"Brad?"

"My boyfriend." She sighed dreamily.

Dean sighed. Every girl was taken or didn't want him. Ever since Cassie…the only girl he'd ever loved.

He could imagine the blushing and sexual tension that would unfold when they woke up holding each other, it was perfect. He despised them for it, but he would cover his contempt as always. Sam was his brother, and it would take more than a girl to come between them.

Dean dropped Sara off at an auto shop and drove off to look for a motel.

"Hey, Love Birds!" He yelled, waking them up, and just as he predicted, they both turned red at realizing what they'd done.

"I found a place, I just need to know if we'll need an extra cot, or do you two want to share a bed."

Sam popped his brother upside the head and Talia's face cooled.

"Extra." was all she could manage.

In the motel room, Sam flipped through the paper looking for anything that might be in their line of work.

"Oh Dean'll love this." He muttered, showing the headline to Talia, who laughed.

_Local girl found dead in a strip bar. For more details see pg.39._

"Even if it isn't supernatural, Dean will want to check it out." Talia laughed, moving to read over his shoulder.

While she read, he stared at her. Her long curly hair was pulled back in a low pony tail; her skin glowed from having just taken a shower. She wore a long sleeved flannel shirt, and a black tank top underneath. She felt his eyes on her and turned from the paper.

"What?"

"Nothing." He answered secretively.

"What?" She asked again with a smile.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me." Talia ordered, poking him in the ribs, he shielded away.

"Don't, I'm ticklish."

Talia grinned, "Really?"

"Uh oh."

Talia proceeded to tickle him, and they both fell back onto the bed, laughing uncontrollably. Sam grabbed both of her hands in order to restrain her, and she giggled softly.

"Stop." He commanded, fighting back a smile.

There was a brief silence as their eyes met. Talia leaned towards him and then the door burst open, causing them to jump.

Dean stood in the doorway for a second. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything." He said innocently.

"No!" Talia and Sam answered. Dean shrugged.

"Find anything Sammy?" he picked up the newspaper.

"Yeah, you'll love this." Sam answered grinning. Dean looked at the paper, his eyes remained calm but they darkened a little, not excited that their new job might lead them to a strip bar.

"We'll check it out tonight. I've got to get some sleep. I wasn't all cozy in the back like some people." He turned to Talia. "And there better be a bag of donuts on my pillow when I wake up, got it!" He went into the bathroom.

When the door was shut she saluted, "Yes sir, Deaney sir." She grinned amused.

"C'mon let's go get his donuts."

Dean looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes flashed in anger. He punched at the wall with all his strength, then at the last second, checked the blow. He couldn't waste money ruining walls.

"I hate that nickname." He whispered to himself, taking off his shirt.

"You know, you really need to tell Sam everything. We know Missouri's potion, or whatever this stuff is," he held up a jar of foul smelling cream, "healed all the scars except that one." The scar of _Cat_'s name surrounded by a ring of fire. Every time he'd put the cream on, it would burn and re-open. It felt like some one took a white hot knife, and recarved the design.

"You really should go get that checked." remarked his reflection.

"Yeah well what am I gonna say: Hi I'm Dean Winchester, a demon carved her name into my skin and it won't heal, and my reflection told me I should go get it checked out!" Dean said sarcastically.

"Wow, we really are a jackass, aren't we?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, I'm not the one talking to myself in the mirror."

Dean waited till they left to exit the bathroom and get a new shirt. "Must be going crazy."

"I believe the term you're searching for is mentally insane…"

Sam and Talia walked down the city street, talking like old friends.

"So is Dean always this weird?" Talia asked

Sam shrugged, "Dean? It depends on your definition. But no not _weird_, protective would be the word to describe it, but if you ask him he'll tell you he's a freak."

They finally found a donut shop; Talia went inside while Sam waited. It took too long and Sam got a little worried.

He walked in and saw Talia conversing with a muscular boy who stood about a head shorter than Sam himself.

Envy welled up inside him until he saw her shake her head.

"Oh c'mon, por favor." He grabbed her wrist.

"No."

Sam chose this moment to intervene. "Talia, is he bothering you?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"El Novio!" He said, running of with his buddies.

Talia nearly died laughing.

Sam, who didn't speak Spanish, was lost on the joke.

"What?"

"They ran off because they thought you were my boy…" Talia blushed "They thought you were my boyfriend." she explained, clearing her throat.

Sam forced a smile. "Yeah, hilarious."

"I wonder why people think that?"

Sam shrugged "I donno know. We're just friends, that's all we'll ever be." The words stung them both, but being use to covering up their feelings, neither showed it.

"Of course, you're my big brother, Sammy." They left it at that and in their depressing denial they filed out of the shop.


	2. Bars

**Heya Readers:It's Maddie...posting our stories w/ Ivy...she's alittle busy so I'll be the poster now...**

**_Disclaimer:Sadly we do not own Supernatural...if we did every girl in the world would lov us!_**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

"Talia come out now!" Dean ordered frustratedly.

"No!"

"You know we'd be undercover."

"Yeah but ya'll don't have to wear the napkin!" She yelled.

"C'mon Talia I know he's a lecherous jerk but we need you." Sam spoke up finally.

There was silence behind the door.

"You'll laugh at me."

"I swear I won't."

The door unlocked and Talia emerged in a robe Sam laughed.

"You promised."

"No, it's just I was expecting something horrible, is that what you're so worked up over?"

"No."

Dean sat in the corner grinning. "Go ahead, take off the robe."

Talia glared. "You'll pay for this."

"I'm so scared."

Reluctantly she pulled off the robe. Sam's eyes widened.

She wore a denim skirt that would make Daisy Duke look modest, and a black lace camisole that would be truly scandalous if it weren't for the red bra she wore beneath it. As it was, the outfit made his gaze wonder to places it shouldn't.

"Sam are you okay?" Talia asked, her brow furrowing with worry.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your nose is bleeding." She informed him causing Dean to laugh.

"Shut the hell up." He snapped wiping the blood away.

Talia pulled the robe back on, and before she could retreat to the bathroom, Dean caught her.

"We need you back stage."

Talia jerked away from him.

"I'll be in the car." She snapped before stomping off.

"Too bad she's below drinking age, they can't make her take all her clothes off."

Sam glared. "It's not fair to exploit her."

"If it were a gay bar we'd have to do it. She was just born the wrong sex…or maybe in this case, the _right_ sex."

Sam gave him a look.

"All right I'll apologize, mush all around. Just don't look at me like that." Dean sighed, grabbing his coat and heading outside.

"You have to admit, that was a pretty nice sight."

"Keeping moving Dean." Sam growled pushing him outside.

Talia was easily hired for a trial run, all she had to do was remove the robe.

Dean and Sam stationed themselves in the 'audience' to see what they could find out.

"Yea the girl, I know about her. She was expensive, lots of class. Never got any private time, if ya know what I mean. My cards were never high enough." One gruff middle-aged man replied when Sam asked about the murder.

This confused him, what did cards have to do with anything? Sam glanced around for Talia who was now behind the bar.

"This your first time working for a place like this?" A brunette called 'Ginger' asked Talia nodded.

"My shift ends soon but till then I'll be helping you. I'll make the drinks, you serve them." Talia nodded.

Ginger surveyed her cautiously. "You seem like the type who'd kill a man if he so much as thought of touching you."

Talia couldn't fight the smirk "Well don't or else you'll be kicked out of here faster than you can say_ Harassment_."

Talia gulped for once her temper wasn't going to help.

"Son did someone punch you?" The man Sam now knew as Bubba, asked.

"No."

"Well yer nose is bleedin' somethin' awful."

Sam groaned.

Dean had already downed three beers, and though he wasn't drunk, his unease had subsided greatly. After all, what did he have to worry about?

"Drink?" Talia asked stopping by his table.

"You were born for this job."

"Shut up. I go on break in another hour, get Sam over here and I can tell you what I've found out."

Dean nodded.

"Ooo, scoping out the hot ones I see." A blonde dancer teased

"No go ahead, he'd welcome the attention."

Three of them went to the counter and Dean looked at Talia.  
"You owe me." She mouthed going back behind the bar.

When her first shift ended the girls cleared out.

"She was called the _Queen of Hearts_, if a guy drew higher than that they got 'Private Time' with her." Talia explained

"Kinky." Dean said.

"That explains what Bubba meant by not high enough cards."

Dean shook his head "You two are way to sober, let's play a game."

Sam and Talia exchanged uneasy glances.

"Alright. I'm game."

"Shot glasses and as much alcohol as possible."

"Uh oh."

* * *

I hope it's good so far...Read and the tell us...Bail...


	3. Here Comes Hangover

Heya Readers: This is the funniest chapter...Read and Review...Maddie & Ivy

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

"Never have I ever stolen a car." Talia watched as both Winchester brothers downed a shot.

"Never have I ever cheated on a girl." Sam said. Dean took two shots.

"You make me sick." Talia hissed. Dean shrugged forgetting to feel guilty.

"Alright let's see if we can get you to drink. Never have I ever drank someone's blood." Talia took a shot.

"Never have I ever gone streaking." All but Dean downed a shot.

"College fraternities leave no freshman unmarked, hun Sammy?"

Talia laughed at the thought of Sam being badder than his brother "Don't worry Sammy, I did it too."

It was now Sam's turn. "I'm not sure I should you need a driver."

"C'mon Sam."

Sam sighed. "Never have I ever… played this game with the intent of getting wasted."

"We're gonna need more beer." Dean said being the only one who drank this time.

"Okay here's one I know Sammy won't drink to. Never have I ever had sex with a man."

Dean and Sam turned towards Talia, who looked shocked.

"My break's over." she muttered clearing off the table and walking away.

Dean watched her leave.

"Is that a yes? or a no?" he wondered but before the answer came two blondes came and pulled him to the dance floor leaving Sam alone.

A new girl was behind the bar. "Hey, Ginger warned me there's a new girl. I'm Daisy." Talia tried not to laugh at the name. "Okay, it's really Olivia but my name here isn't the same."

"I can understand that."

"So, I saw you with those guys on your break. Friends?"

Talia nodded.

"Well we should get together sometime."

"Sounds good."

Talia spent the next few hours waiting tables and another break came up.

"Hey Sammy." she sighed "Where's Dean?"

"Where else?" They both turned to the dance floor.

"It looks like athreesome."

"Yeah."

Talia turned towards Sam.

"Did I detect a hint of envy?" she asked shocked.

"I envy his ability to converse with a girl who is a complete stranger." Sam explained.

"Well let me tell you something, they are certainly not _conversing,_ and you talked to me without knowing me." She reminded him trying to cheer him up.

"It's different I could never go out and dance like that."

Talia sighed, he was just refusing to see his own good qualities. The song changed to something she recognized.

"I love this song!" she grinned grabbing his hand. "Dance with me."

Sam knew trying to refuse wasn't going to work he'd end up doing it anyway.

Laughing she pulled him onto the dance floor.

Dean glanced over at them while _singing_ at the top of his lungs 'Here Comes Trouble.' He pushed the Barbie twins over to where Talia and Sam were dancing.

During an instrumental break he said to Talia "I knew we'd get him drunk enough to dance with you."

Talia knew that was a shot towards Sam but they were having so much fun Sam just laughed back.

"Shut up and dance."

* * *

"Mmm…oh…what the hell happened last night?" Sam asked rolling on his back trying to get his hazy vision to focus. 

"Sammy, you okay man? You've been asleep for like sixteen hours…" Dean said then was interrupted by Talia.

"Oh shut up. You were asleep for twelve."

"Yeah, well it's one thing for me to sleep for long hours, it's another for Sam." Dean smirked back. Sam couldn't handle the noise.

"Will both of you, _please _not talk for five minutes?" Sam croaked shaking his head. He saw a blurry figure stare down at his watch.

"Dean I swear to god, if you time five minutes, I will SHOOT you! You got that."

Dean smiled and mouthed to Talia. "That's the Sammy we know and love." Sam threw a pillow at him.

"How much did you let me drink last night. And how much did you guys drink?" Dean shrugged and threw a bag of half eaten donut holes at him, as well as handing him a cup of coffee.

"You know I'm asking questions and nobody's answering me." She croaked. Dean held up his index finger, then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Sorry we aren't answering you Sammy, but you did say no talking for 5 minutes, and it's only been 2 ½._

"Bite me." He said, allowing himself to fall back on the bed. There was a moment of silence then Dean asked

"Okay it's been five minutes, can we make fun of you now?"

"No." Sam answered holding his head in his hands.

"Too bad cause it's gonna happen." Dean remarked. Sam sat up again and sipped his coffee, the way Dean does when they're at a job early in the morning.

"Come on. Hit me with your best shot. I might get an explanation out of your jokes." Sam stated his head clearing slightly.

"Hey I'm not the only one with jokes." He said trying to sound offended. "Talia show him."

Talia grabbed the video camera and plopped down next to Sam. She flipped it on and there he was dancing with a girl he'd never met before in his life.

"Wait, isn't that one of the girls you were dancing with?" Sam asked Dean.

"And you say I don't share." Dean smiled.

Talia just rolled her eyes and push fast-forward.

"This is my favorite part." she narrorated.

Dean and Sam were standing on top of the bar, using beer bottles as if they were microphones.

Dean heard the tune of the song, "No way. When did that song come on?" Talia gave him the camera and he sat there, horrorstruck. He looked at Sam.

"How the hell do you know this song?" He asked.

"What? Jess liked Kelly Clarkson." Sam said laughing at his brother's face.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry you got drunk." Dean apologized.

"Just so you know, wheither I was drunk or not, I still wouldn't have stopped you." Sam stated blankly.

"Fine." Dean said, "I'm not sorry then."

"There's the Dean we know and love." Sam and Talia said in sync.

Even Dean couldn't help but laugh. After that fun moment Sam asked Talia, "So did you find out anything that might tell us what we're up against?" He looked from Talia to Dean and to Sam's surprised Dean's expression went straight to worried.  
"What?" Sam asked.

"Oh…nothing Sammy, Talia tell him what you found out." Dean told Talia as he grabbed some Tylenol, handing Sam two, and popping two in his mouth. Sam didn't want to press Dean any further but he knew something was wrong.


	4. Story Behind The Mystery

**Disclaimer** We do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters however we do own Talia and all other characters of which was made up w/ our very odd yet wonderful imaginations.

**To All of Our Readers** I'd like to apologize for waiting so long to update our (Mine and Ivy's) stories but in my defence I thought nobody was reading it because we weren't getting reviews. It turns out that my ignorance of Fanfiction is what misslead me.

I would like to thank Ghostwriter for always reviewing us and I would like to thank Horsecrazy & Mollieclarke for reading and reviewing. Just for ya'll I'm gonna put an extra chapter. I'll be here tomarrow too, to update again. We have two more stories in waiting and then we're working on new stuff seeings how the new season has started and we like to keep it as close as possible.

MaddieWarik...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Well, what did you find out that I don't already know?" Sam asked.

"While you were asleep, Dean and I were watching the news, well Dean was eating donuts, I was watching. When this news story comes up about this out break in dog murders each one with its tongue cut out."

Sam made a grossed out face and Talia laughed.

"Yeah, gross, I know, but each time one of these strange killings comes up a girl dies."

This seemed interesting enough to warrant a grunt from Sam.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Mmm, headache."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you that drunk." She apologized, smoothing hair away from his forehead.

"Talia?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean by 'that drunk'?" Talia blushed.

"Go back to sleep Sammy."

He closed his eyes and he wasn't sure if it was fatigue or not but he could've sworn that he could feel her kiss his forehead.

Talia got up from the bed and paced around thinking.

She knew the dogs were connected somehow, but she couldn't figure it out.

Finally a thought, a memory, came to her.

Talia grabbed her cell phone and dialed her house.

Abby sat on the couch watching Spongebob like any normal child.

She used to do this with her sister, but she left with those two men. Her mother always worked leaving her alone most of the time.

The phone rang; Abby thought about picking it up but decided to let the machine pick it up.

"Abby you home? Abster come on, I know you're there. Probably sitting on the couch with a bowl of soggy Co-Co Puffs and watching Songebob."

Abby looked around for her sister but she wasn't there.

"Listen I need you to do me a favor. Find me that fairytale book dad used to read to us."

Abby hesitated then ran to the bookshelf.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"I missed you too. Find me Dog-Witch and read it to me."

Abby and Talia loved this story even though it was extremely bloody.

"Once upon a time there was a princess who was extremely lovely. Despite her beauty she had a horrible temper. One day she struck her servant girl and the blood got on her skin. From that day on she swore that the part the blood touched was the most beautiful. She craved to be that beautiful all over so she went to a witch.

The witch saw her black heart and refused to give her an answer so the princess killed her and stole her magic book. The spell for beauty included the blood of a young girl and a dog's tongue and she had to bathe in it under the light of a full moon."

"Thanks Abster that's all I needed." Talia interrupted Abby's reading,

"Talia do you have fun with _them_?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather watch Spongebob with you."

Abby smiled. "Remember, my birthday is in two months."

"Wouldn't miss it."

They hung up.

Talia grinned "And Dean said I wasn't suited for detective work."

"Who was that?" Dean asked walking into the room, judging her smug look.

"The girl died right before a full moon, right?" Talia asked. Dean nodded blankly. "I think I've busted this case wide open." She smirked, grabbing her jacket.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Dean asked laying back into a chair.

"I'm headed to work early." She replied walking out the door.

"Well, be sure to call when you're ready to come home." Dean mumbled as he scanned a magazine. He jumped up.

"She better not be taking my car!" He ran after her but all he saw was his black impala screeching out of the parking lot.

Dean hung his head, "If she comes back I will _force_ garlic and holy water down her throat." He walked back to the room and tried to open it.

"Locked. Damn it." Dean cursed himself.

"Sam!" He banged on the door. "Sam, I know you're awake. Come on open the door!"

No answer.

"Hey Talia, the girls are going out, wanna come?" Ginger asked after work was through.

"Nope, I have something to do." Talia explained.

"Okay, bye." Ginger shrugged walking out.

Talia grabbed her cell. She had some missed calls from Dean, probably to complain about his car.

She smiled dialing his number.

"Hey Dean." She greeted when he picked up.

"Where are you, you klepto?" Dean demanded impatiently. Talia laughed heading outside through the back door.

"I'm on my way. I've just been 'researching'. Is it just me or have I been doing all the work on this case?" she asked leaning against the brick wall.

"There is only so much Sammy and I can do on this one, think of it as initiation."

Talia noticed something pooled on the ground.

"Hey Dean I'll call you back." without waiting for an answer, Talia hung up to inspect the substance on the ground. She dipped her finger in it and felt the familiar hunger. "Blood."

Talia followed the trail; it began by the exit and ended by the street.

Her green gaze flickered around the scene.

Across the street there were a couple restaurants and a General store and, on either side of the bar, were aluminum sided buildings. Nothing… not a sound.

"It's a full moon tomorrow. I hope I won't be too late." She mumbled worriedly to herself.


	5. Killers Revealed

**Disclaimer** We do not own Supernatural or Sam & Dean...In our dreams we do, but that doesn't count...or does it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Another girl was found dead this morning" Sam announced as soon as Talia awoke.

"Crap."

"Her name was Crystal Hobbs."

"Sugar, her nickname. Why are these killings focused on the girls working at the bar?"

Sam shrugged.

"A girl who works there." Dean said suddenly.

"What?"

"It's a woman, who else could be connected to both girls?" Dean explained simply.

"Wow Dean that's actually smart." Talia was astounded.

"How do you know it's not a guy who got a raw deal out of both girls? Plus, this isn't like the freak family that killed people just for the fun of it. Remember, our job is to save people from _evil_ not from other people." Sam said expanding Dean's suspicions.

"Even though I love to see your brother get put down Sam, Dean's right, it is a girl."said Talia as Dean's face just brightened up.

"Oh really." Dean smirked turning to Sam.

"Then what are we even doing here? Just let the police handle it." Sam said.

Talia looked at him confused, "Sam what's your problem?" She asked, he didn't answer.

Dean grabbed his shoulder, "Forget about him Talia, it's just his time of the month."

Sam glared at his brother who walked into the bathroom.

"Ya know Sam, if you weren't so intent on finding your dad again then maybe you'd know what's going on. It isn't just some girl murdering people. She's using magic to stay beautiful. It's a story my dad use to tell me and Abby when we were little." She said a little mad at Sam's attitude. Talia's cell phone beeped, signifying a missed call.

It was from Olivia, asking her to go to coffee. Another was from Ginger.

"Excuse me, I have to make a call." She said stiffly to Sam before walking out.

Sam sank into a chair.

"Hey Olivia, I just woke up. What time do you want to meet?" She asked talking into the phone.

"How about in an hour." Olivia responded happily.  
"Okay, see ya in a few minutes."

The next call she made was to Ginger but the machine picked it up.

"Hey, hope last night was fun. Listen, when you get this, call me and tell me who all didn't go with us guys. K? Bye!" She closed her phone and Talia smiled. Everything was falling into place.

Talia only entered the motel room again to change from night clothes into something not as comfortable. She felt Sam's eyes on her as she approached the door. Why had he objected so much to this case?

Talia hesitated merely a moment but the moment was quick, then she was gone.

"Be careful." Sam muttered to the empty room.

Dean rubbed his shoulder, pain was searing from the scar.

"Is some sort of sign?" Dean asked himself

"Why are you asking me, you're the one who got hurt."

"Why is it still hurting?" He gritted ignoring that last comment. His fleshed burned. "Could this case be connected to Cat?"

"God I hope not." whispered his reflection.

Talia entered the café to see Olivia waiting for her. Talia almost didn't recognize her in a brown suit and pink shirt.

"Hey." She greeted when Talia sat down next to her.

"Morning." Talia nodded taking a seat. Olivia had already ordered her coffee.

"You look flustered." Olivia observed, steepling her fingers.

Talia shrugged swallowing some coffee. "My…roommate was trying to tell me how to do my job." She explained as best she could.

"Sorry to hear that." Olivia said, but despite the _sorrow_ in her voice she was smiling.

"So… are you having a good day?" Talia inquired, feeling a little uncomfortable now.

"Oh yes." Olivia answered "Never felt better."

She didn't seem that way to Talia. Two days ago she looked about five or six years older than Talia, now she seemed so much older.

'Must be the lighting.' Talia shrugged it off.

"Talia, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

Talia drank more coffee.

"Hmm?"

"Are you a reporter?"

Talia laughed but Olivia looked gravely serious. Talia sighed "Yes, I am."

Olivia nodded. "You were asking a lot of questions."

"Yeah well I guess you figured me out." Talia shrugged, "How long have you known?"

"I didn't _know_ until just now, but I've had my supsions since the first time I saw you. You just seem like the kinda girl who'd kill a man if he so much as thought of touching you." Talia just laughed at her.

"That obvious, hun?" she asked. Olivia gave her a puzzled look." Ginger asked me the same thing." The girls laughed for a moment.

"So I guess those _friends_ of yours are cops or something?" Olivia inquired further. Talia was starting to feel a lot more uncomfortable. Olivia could see her uneasiness because she added "I'm just asking, Julie and Crystal were my friends. Plus, I'm a little worried about my own neck. I don't mean to sound selfish, but I really don't want to be the next victim."

Talia could understand her concern but something just wasn't right.

"Hey, let's walk to the bar and you can tell me everything you know." Talia suggested, trying to shake her uneasy feelings but not being able to. They got up and started walking.

"Let's go this way." Olivia said heading towards an alleyway between two where houses. "It's a short cut." She promised Talia.

Talia eyed the buildings and then she checked her pockets, 'Thank god Dean's so insistent on making us carry a gun and a knife.' Talia thought. She flipped out her cell phone and called Dean.

"What?" she heard his irritated voice on the other end.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked back.

"No, just in a little pa…" he cut off. She wanted to know more but decided it was better to leave him alone about it.

"If you or Sam don't hear from me in five minutes then come save me. K." she said trying to make it sound like a typical conversation.

"Wait, lemme write this down so I don't forget." He said sarcastically and she heard the scratching of a pen.

"Dean, I'm being serious."

"I know, but having a job like this you gotta make jokes in the face of danger. I have no doubt you'll be fine but _I'll_ call you in five minutes to see what's up alright."

"Thanks Dean." She hung up.

"You ready to go?" Olivia asked coming out from behind a truck.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Talia muttered.

Five minutes into the darkening alleyway, Talia's phone interrupted the unnerving silence.

"That's probably Dean." Talia told Olivia. "Hey Dean… Oh sorry Ginger, Dean said he would call me. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah." Ginger's ragged voice said on the other line. "Only you, Sugar, and Daisy slash Olivia Whatever her name is were missing from the party. Why?" Talia hung up on her. She looked around for Olivia but only saw garbage cans and shadowy darkness.

"Olivia?" She called pulling out a small dagger. Talia focused her ears as hard as she could. She heard the scratching of feet and turned around just in time to get a face full of crowbar.


	6. Witch's Game

**Disclaimer **"Why do we have to have a stupid 'disclaimer'?"

"Because if we don't we'll get sued and then we'll never get rich, take over the world and we'll never own Supernatural or the boys."

"I don't wanna wait...sniffling..."

**Hola Readers** Thanks for reading and I hope ya'll are enjoying it. Thanks Horsecrazy...I have to say my fav. chapt. in this one is Chapter 3, it was Ivy's idea to have them play the drinking game. I had the karaokee and tape recorder though...lol...I'm trying to decide, should I post the last Chapt. today and start posting the next story tomarrow or should I post the next Chapt. tomarrow. Tell me and majority wins...

For anyone who cares I've started posting my own "original" stories on and Ivy has started a web page for her Harry Potter fanfics. So feel free to read thoughs too...lol.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Alright, now I'm getting worried." Dean thought out loud, hanging up the phone for the tenth time.

"Sleeping Beauty. Rise 'n' Shine kid we gotta go save your female friend." Dean said shaking Sam roughly.

"Mmm…five more minutes." Sam groaned.

"Nu un vision boy. You're not aloud to use my line against me, it doesn't matter anyway, Talia needs our help." This time Dean put the video camera right next to Sam's ear, and their _concert_ exploded from the speakers.

Sam jumped up, he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"You're evil, ya know that." Sam said as color flooded back into his face.

"Yeah, my devil horns keep my halo up, now get dressed and let's go."

Sam pulled on a pair of jeans and put on his socks and shoes.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"On the way there."

The first few minutes of the drive were silent. Sam wanted some answers but he could tell Dean was trying to figure out some questions he had himself.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked finally. Dean just ignored him. "Hello. Earth to Dean. Anyone home?" again no answer.

"Dad." Sam said trying to find a word that Dean would react to.

Still silent.

"Spoon."

No answer.

"Vegas!…Cassie!"

Nothing.

Eerie silence filled the car once more, then Sam stared at Dean.

"Cat." He said darkly. Dean glanced at his brother. "I knew it. That thing that happened is still bothering you, isn't it?" Dean stayed silent as he pulled up next to the strip bar.

"Look around Sam, and tell me if you find anything." Dean ordered getting out.

Sam did as he was told but with great resentment. After a few moments of searching Dean called him.

"Look at this." He said pointing to a dark red pool of liquid. It was fresh.

"Blood?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and they followed the trail to an old metal where house. Dean opened the door with a rusted bloody crowbar and walked in, Sam close behind.

* * *

Talia awoke in total darkness. She tried to move but even breathing caused her excruciating pain. She smelled the blood on her head, she could feel it sticky on her skin, and she could taste its sweet warmth on her tongue. She struggled to sit up but wasn't able to.

Even in her weakened state she still had abnormal senses. Off in the distance she heard a high pitched squeal, like someone was trying to create their own evil genius laugh. She stood up with great difficulty and stumbled towards the sound.

With each step the sound grew louder and louder. Talia leaned against a window and realized she was in the where house across the street from the strip bar. She also noticed a car that looked oddly familiar and she hoped Sam and Dean were close by.

She entered another room that was much smaller than normal and she realized she was in a bathroom. The wicked sound was coming from a bath tub not ten feet away.

* * *

Dean had his gun pulled out as he checked around corners. Sam stayed back watching his brother, puzzled by Dean's actions.

"Dean, what the hell is wrong with you! I mean, first of all you go into the bathroom and stay there for hours. When you take a shower you take your clothes in with you, and I've never known Dean Winchester to be shy. Last, the only time you talk to me or Talia it's as if you're putting us down and you never did that to me before. What's going on with you?" Sam asked cornering Dean.

"Sam, it doesn't matter. If you want Talia to die then let's keep talking, but I would much rather find her and be done with this job." Dean said calmly as he tried to pass around Sam.

Sam slammed him against the wall, "She's a vampire Dean. I think she'll be alright for the time being." Sam said dangerously, his eyes flashed in anger. Throughout their entire life, Dean had never seen Sam so mad at him.

"Fine Sam, fine." Dean whispered getting out of Sam's grip. He took off his jacket and overshirt.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked confused by his brother's actions.

"I'm gonna _show_ you why I've been such a jackass." He slipped off his undershirt and Sam eyes grew wide.

"I thought you said all the scars went away…"

"All but this one. Everytime I put the cream on it just made it worse." Dean said keeping his eyes low.

"Well, I understand alittle now, but something like this would never add up to the way you're acting, there's gotta be more." He said as Dean reclothed himself.

"Yeah, well there is: one of the reasons I was to be sacrificed and not you was because fire demon practically told everyone else evil in the world that you're off limits." Dean looked at his little brother. Sam's expression completely changed. It was as if he was looking at an alien and not his big brother.

"What else?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"She would only answer certain questions. I asked her why was mom killed and she said 'You'll find out soon enough.' I asked her why Talia and her family…I asked her about dad, same response…" Sam cut him off.

"So what questions did she answer?"

"Mostly stuff about the fire demon, like its name…like the fact it was human before…"

"Wait a minute! It was human… and it has a name!?"

"Yes," Dean sighed and before Sam could even ask, Dean answered "Max Samuel Cartwright." Dean whispered.

He looked up at Sam, eyes full of fear…_FEAR_ was in Dean's eyes.

Sam already knew how crazy the name was but he had to ask. "And what does that have to do with us?"

"I asked that and it turns out there was a trio of hunters who went around the world, fighting evil, killing things like we are."

"Okay." Sam said listening intently.

"They finally settled down and Cartwright married Maria." Dean explained, "Maria had premonitions and she saved the town but she couldn't figure out who the chosen one was, by the time she did it was too late, both Cartwrights died."

Sam hadn't read that part of the story. "So Talia's not the chosen one?"

Dean shook his head "Maria's husband was so Talia still is a descendant of the chosen one." Dean explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know! I was worried. She wouldn't tell me why they were killed, only how. I don't know who the others were."

Dean sagged from the weight being lifted after so long. Sam didn't press further but Dean told all.

"Sam, I think the other two people was an ancestor of ours and an ancestor of Max, I'm not sure though. Also the reason why I've been so…"

"Scared." Sam finished for him. Dean scowled.

"…was because Cat told me her next victim was gonna be in a strip bar…" Sam looked at his brother and understood why Dean kept it a secret.

"Dean, you don't have to handle this on your own alone. You have me and Talia, if we get to her in time."

Dean nodded, "Let's go save your girlfriend."

"She's not…"Sam argued.

"Whatever."

* * *

Olivia stood over a large tub full of blood.

"Awake? Good. The time is at hand."

Talia sighed "What is it with crazy blonde chicks and evil ceremonies involving me?" Talia muttered.

"Silence!" Olivia snapped

Surprisingly Talia obeyed. Though it may not have been by her own will. She suddenly couldn't open her mouth or move the rest of her body for that matter.

"Now, I figure that since you revealed your secrets to me I'd do the same. It doesn't matter, you won't be able to print it anyway."

Talia stood completely still, angered by the fact that her enemy was monologing and there was nothing she could do to shut her up.

"Even if I were to tell you, you wouldn't believe me, so why don't I just show you instead."

"Try me." Talia bit back fighting the motionless inside.

"Oh, a fighter are we?" Olivia taunted "Well if you must now, I'm a witch."

'Yeah, well, I'm a vampire but you don't see me parading it around like I'm queen of the world." Talia though keeping her mind as clear as possible.

"See I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Olivia said giving a fake impression of being hurt. "It's an old ceremony than keeps me beautiful by using the tongue of a dog and the blood of a young girl…"

"Yeah, I know, I'm not as dumb as you think." Talia said cutting her off and resisting against the motionless again.

"So you do believe, what, are you here to expose me or stop me?" Olivia asked.

"What do you think?" Talia barked gaining more control of her body with each passing second.

"Well if you know about the spell then you are probably wondering why I've used two girls this month…"

"You haven't used two girls yet." Olivia hit Talia across the face, but since Talia didn't have complete control of her body she stood as still as a rock.

"My mentor told me not to use more than one girl but I've been doing witchcraft since I was a teenager, and I think you'll do just fine in this _experiment_."

Olivia's squeal returned then she stopped abruptly by the sound of the door crashing.

The Whincesters came bulldozing in, mad and ready for blood. Olivia threw them across the room with a single thought, sending Sam's head into a wall.

She turned to Talia and with one swift motion stuck a dagger in her stomach.

Talia's blood poured into the tub. Olivia stripped herself and climbed in splashing the thick red liquid everywhere then without warning her laugh stopped and her skin wrinkled. She could see her body beginning to decay and with one last attempt to scramble out of the bath tub, she turned to dust…

Dean dropped the knife he had to the ground. "You okay Sammy?" He asked shaking his brother's arm.

Sam opened his eyes sitting up, "Yeah, I think so." His gaze landed on Talia and the events flooded back.

Sam moved towards her, dreading what he thought was true.

"Talia?" Her body remained still.

"Talia?" He called again. This time she opened her eyes.

"See Sammy, I told you this was our kinda job."

Sam laughed shortly, relieved she was awake. "I thought she'd killed you."

He expected a snappy come back but she didn't say anything.

"But you're okay so no worries, right."

Talia attempted to sit up, Sam supported her. "Sammy, I need you to understand something. This isn't your fault." She began, he shook his head.

"You're fine, let's get you to a hospital." He suggested cutting her off.

"Sam! Don't be stupid! Listen!" She looked sad and angry "I'm not going to make it."

Sam shook his head, "No!"

"Yes Sammy, keep looking for your dad, I know you'll find him. Tell my mom what happened and when Abby finds out give her a hug for me."

Her breathing was short and weak. Sam nodded as warm tears fell from his eyes, but Talia was calm.

"I love you Sammy." She brushed away his tears.

"I love you too."

Talia smiled weakly

"I'll tell Jessica you say hi." Se closed her eyes and Sam hugged her close.

Dean approached cautiously, Sam kept his back to his brother.

"Sammy?"

"Go away."

Dean stopped dead, "Sammy, it wasn't your fault."

Sam turned "I coulda stopped her."

Dean managed a laugh, "Like anyone could've stopped her."

Instead of agreeing Sam turned away. "I had a vision of Olivia killing her and I said nothing."

Dean sat down next to his brother, "Now why does this little conversation seem familiar… Sam she would've just laughed and gone anyway."

"You can't know that."


	7. Holding On

**Dearest Readers:** I hope you've enjoyed it so far seeings how this is the very last chapter. I'd like to thank Horsecrazy, as well as ghostwriter, and everyone else who has read & reviewed. I'd like it if you would review on this last chapter cuz it will decide if I'm going to post up the next story.

_Disclaimer:_ Unforunantly, Ivy and I do not own Supernatural, we wish we did as well as many girl and boys shrugs and we'd like to remind everyone that national stalker day is the season permere of Supernatural, which will be around September of next year. lol

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Sammy?"

Sam suddenly felt very cold.

"Sammy?"

He opened his eyes and saw Talia above him smiling.

"Whoa, that spell knocked you out cold, hun."

"Talia?" He asked in disbelief. He blinked but she remained.

"Who else would it be?" she asked feeling his head. This touch confirmed she was alive.

In a flash he was sitting up and hugging her tightly.

"You're alive!"

She stiffened, "Owe, pain."

Sam pulled away "Sorry." He apologized turning red.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked intruding.

"I had a dream she was dead." Sam explained quietly.

Talia nodded, "It's just a flesh wound," she said mocking the _Black Knight _from_ Monty Python: Quest For The Holy Grail._ "Can't get rid of me that easily."

"Some _flesh wound_." Dean laughed.

"The vampire powers are helping." Talia defended.

"Not just the knife, look." Dean pointed towards a mirror.

Talia rolled her eyes and looked into the mirror.

"Oh my gosh, my face is purple!"

Dean laughed.

"Healing a broken nose won't be fun. Still think you don't need a hospital?"

Talia sighed "Let's go."

She helped Sam up and they started outside.

"I'm only agreeing because **Sam** needs treatment too."

"_Sure._"

Talia sat in the backseat as usual. The bridge of her nose was bandage and her left eyebrow had three stitches while the opposite cheek contained eight.

Her stomach was heavily bandaged which made it extremely uncomfortable to sit.

Sam climbed in the front seat he had been checked out and didn't have a scratch on him.

"You okay back there?" He asked grinning.

"Shut up." She turned towards the window.

Sam recalled a couple days before when she was uninjured and they were reading the paper. She was so beautiful. Even now after she'd been stabbed, hit in the face with a crowbar and looked a complete mess, she was still as pretty as ever.

'Go on Sam, tell her! It wasn't that hard in your dream!' Sam thought frustratedly. He'd been trying to tell her the entire time at the hospital.

"Talia?"

She turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"I l-"

Just as the words were coming from his mouth her cell phone rang.

"Just a second." Talia said interrupting him and answering her cell phone. "Hello?"

Her expression changed suddenly. "Dan?"

Sam's confidence and heart sank. Dan her ex. The guy she'd left behind.

"Are you okay, nothing bad has happened has it?" she looked more worried then mad. "Don't scare me like that Dan! I thought you were going to tell me something killed my family."

Sam turned forward trying to drown out her conversation but his curiosity wouldn't allow it.

Finally Dean entered "Who is she talking to?"

"Dan." Sam answered for her.

"Ooo." Dean turned to listen.

"Dan I have to go…Yes I know…I'm not going to say it back." Talia rolled her eyes trying to cover the fact that she was blushing.

"I'll hang up on you…Please don't call back. No Dan! Fine…" She covered the speaker and her mouth. "I love you too. Now bye!" with that she hung up.

Despite her attempt to cover her words both brothers heard her. Dean didn't even make fun of her, in fact he pretended not to have heard it just like Sam.

"Alright kids. Let's rip this joint." He started up the car and they sat in silence with only the radio blaring "Hold On my Heart"-Bad Company.

Dean glanced over at Sam to see if he would react to how ironic the song was at that particular moment.

_You know our love gets stronger. The longer you keep us apart…_ surrounded them then Dean quickly changed it to "Fire With Fire"-Kansas.

"Let's start livin' it up. I know the prefect way to get money."

"We're not going to Vegas Dean."

"I didn't say that. Just think about it, your own TV. show: _Sam Winchester: See With The Inner Eye."_

"Shut up!"


End file.
